Darker Than Black: Gaiden Reloaded?
by Shemhazai
Summary: Hei and Yin, escaping from danger, they face trouble along the way but, its from the eye of Azazel, a new species of contractor.


` "Hei…" Yin spoke with out a doubt at all. The silver haired beauty, Yin, despite all of what she's been through, she has been listening to Hei for the past month. Her emotionless face, not even changing expression as she would of walked on over to Hei. Hei soon grasped her hand with much pleasure, as he walked along the path of which the wind guided him to. He finally got to his chosen destination, an old hotel with pretty recent decorations and perhaps just so even as safe as Yin could ever want them to be.

"Oh, hello! How may I help you two on this fine lovely day?" I spoke without even the slightest hesitation. Hei gave off that fake smile of his Li Shengshun identity but I was not amused at all. Hei only replied in that soothing voice of his, pretending to be soothing, he spoke, "A room for two, please." I slowly turned my gaze towards the figure of Yin, her fine sky blue dress, and her nice silver hair flowing down, her dull violet eyes, seeming like endless voids. Yet, I had no problem with her expression, I mean; the world has been through enough? "This way please." I spoke again, this time with a richer tone then last time.

I lead them into their room, handed over the keys and begin to stroll away. Hei entered his room, and sat Yin on down into the soft luxury beds that were supplied. Hei looked around, under and over the TV, in the cabinets, in the cabinets, ceiling fans and perhaps even Yin's bed to see if there was any spy technology planted in. Hei found none, because there was none. Hei faced Yin as he reverted back to his normal Hei voice and spoke with a serious manner, "Yin… I'll go make sure its safe, DO NOT step a foot outside of this place." Yin quietly just nodded her gentle head as she pushed under her cheeks for her 100 dollar fake smile.

"Sigh, what a dull day this is…." I moped around saying those words over and over again, listening to some music, I noticed Yin step out of her room. I carefully walked over to the fine silver haired beauty and asked, "Excuse me, Miss, are you in need of something?" The silver haired beauty, Yin, only shook her head and continued to walk in her chosen path. I gave out a harsh sigh, thinking that the recent visitors had no manners, but of course, I was only making stupid judgments. I walked towards the pool to clean it out since, I was a goddamn employee at the hotel. "Ugh, some kid took a dump in the pool again!" I screamed. Luckily, nobody heard that mishap as it happened. At the same time I screamed those words, the family scrammed out of the hotel. I looked at the side of the pool, only to notice the silver haired beauty in a swimsuit.

"Hello!" I yelled out and waved to the lovely Yin. Yin did not even notice the sudden wave, more like she ignored it if you put it in my views. She looked around, as if she was waiting. Yin got up, and became moving my way. My heart raced with each step, her body seeming adorable within the swimsuit, until I remembered that she was going to be screwed if she stepped in this dirty water. I "magically" cleaned out the pool with a touch. I laughed at how magical I am. Yin looked confused, as if I was one of them, a contractor. I only gave off a smile. My body only shaking from the temperature of the pool, I quickly dashed out of the pool and sat down. Yin got into the pool and began to start messing around with the pool's water.

Hours later, after Hei joined Yin for a fake play date, I looked at the sun, it was setting. I got quickly bored at the sun's horrible color that I stood up and walked. Sooner or later, I found myself in front of a girl with green glasses, brown hair and beautiful white skin. Although, she was not pure white, she was preferably just a light skin tone. "Hello, anything I may do to help you?" The girl only giggled; looking as if she was my age she spoke, "My name's Vanessa, you don't need to act all formal with me." I only smiled at this Vanessa girl and turned around. Seeing Hei walking up to me and ask, "Who's this?" I did not even care, as I spoke out these words, "She's Vanessa, just some girl." Vanessa gave off a faint smile as she began to walk away. Hei traced Vanessa's figure with his eyes, deep within his mind, he would think, "She's not an average girl." Hei continued to mosey on by without touching me, the air being silent, as well as his footsteps.

"This sucks… I should of just go- Hello!" My thought out loud was interrupted with a sudden appearance of both Yin and Hei walking towards the dining area. Hei's eyes widened, "What did you say when you ordered?" Yin softly just looked down and shyly spoke, "Enough for ten people." Hei slowly faced palmed and gave off a fake voice again saying, "This food looks great!" but he looked at Yin afterwards and said, "This makes us look suspicious." Yin only shook her head and placed her finger on Hei's lips, she quietly spoke, "All you've been doing is fighting, ever since we left Tokyo, please just enjoy."

I walked by the two and awed at all the food and asked, "You two are going to eat all of this? Your girl's waist is going to burst, mate." Said I, the one with a fake Australian accent. Hei only gave me the "Say it one more time, and I'll electrocute your derrière off" look and he began to eat. I arched my eyebrow, and only began to chuckle as I walked off. I quickly noticed, under the table, that Hei and Yin were playing footsies with each other, instead of holding each others hands; they would have held each others foot with their foot. Vanessa came along with her date, David as they kept moseying along.

I looked at the face of David and slowly gave out a cry as I spoke out the word, "You!" David looked at me and waved, "Hey Azazel, how's it been going?" I face palmed with almost every piece of my hand I could. I looked at David and asked, "Why are you here?" My boss, Mr. Flicker, screamed, "Treat the people with respect, Mr. Zero!" David snickered and then busted into laughter. I felt like just popping him in the jaw. "I'm here with my lovely date, Vanessa. Sweetie, don't you remember Azazel from the 7th grade?" David asked Vanessa, and gave her a little peck on the cheek. Vanessa thought for a moment, adjusting her glasses for the answer, she finally exploded with joy, "Oh Azazel! The weird creepy dude who was obsessed with that weird thing he did!" I only frowned at them and I went on my merry way. Ever since the contractors started to appear, I somehow grew a pair of wings and horns. Luckily, I could control them both to appear and not appear whenever I wanted to.

I hid behind a collection of chairs and transformed, I then just fired a laser towards David and it hit him dead in the neck and he died. Quick death, awesome time for me, never really liked him. I quickly undid my transformation and saw that a ghost, yeah you probably can guess what that is, was looking at me! The ghost looked at me and slipped away in the water. I blinked, as I then just began walking towards the table. Hei was done eating and he looked at the bloody carcass of the David guy. He put up a face that made him seem scared and he ran away holding Yin saying, "Don't worry, I'll get us out of here!" Vanessa just ran away, never to be heard of again, her getting the idea saying "The aliens are among us! The aliens are among us!" I walked… bored as ever.


End file.
